


Tocar con precaución

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-04
Updated: 2007-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una pequeña historia centrada en una rama de la familia Black. Incluye papá, mamá y (casi) tres hijas. Presentando a Bella celosa y protectora. Menciones de Rodolphus/Bellatrix, Lucius/Narcisa y Ted/Andrómeda. Final probablemente autoconclusivo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tocar con precaución

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joanne_Distte](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Joanne_Distte).



> Querida Joanne Distte:
> 
> ¡Felicidades! Espero que este regalo cumpla por lo menos tus mínimas expectativas. Lo he hecho con todo mi esfuerzo y lo mejor que he podido. No sé si salió lo que esperabas, pero estoy cruzando los dedos para que te guste.
> 
> Seguro que mi estudio del personaje de Bellatrix no le llega ni a los talones a los que tú, siendo una fan de ella, habrás logrado. Pero, como dije, he hecho lo que se ha podido.
> 
> Con muchos buenos deseos y un abrazo te saluda,
> 
> tu amiga invisible.

alea iacta est a nativitate 

Dentro de la familia Black, habían nacido tres hermanas, hijas de Cygnus y Druella. Mujeres, las tres, para disgusto de su padre. Cygnus sólo había tenido una preocupación en mente al engendrar a las tres damas: mantener con vida el apellido Black. 

Para su mala fortuna, no había logrado su propósito, pero su desagradable hermana menor, Walburga, sí lo había hecho. 

Y no uno, sino hasta dos hijos, la muy...

Su cólera por no haber podido tener un hijo varón acompañó a Cygnus hasta la muerte y provocó que les tuviera especial - pero discreto - repudio a sus hijas. Su desprecio, sin embargo, no se repartía entre las tres por igual, sino que recaía en ellas en diferentes cantidades: 

Para Bellatrix no mucho, dado que había sido su primera hija y, aunque su primera decepción, no la más fuerte. Además Bellatrix era lista y la más parecida a él, en todos los aspectos. La nombró Bellatrix e incluyó en su nombre “constelación”, a todos los ancestros Black a los que honraría.

Con Andrómeda la cosa cambiaba. Era la segunda decepción en menos de dos años. Con ella aplicaba cierto grado de indiferencia: le gustaba pretender que Andrómeda no estaba ahí, que no había nacido, que no existía. Incluso fue él mismo quien se encargó de borrarla del árbol familiar cuando, años después, la desobediente hija de en medio decidió que quería casarse con un inapropiado, sucio e insoportable hijo de muggles. 

Narcisa, su última hija, era, a pesar de lo decepcionante del carácter de Andrómeda, la que Cygnus más odiaba. Después de que Narcisa había nacido, Druella se había negado a tener otro hijo. “Ni uno más”, había dicho. “¡Por Merlín! ¡Ningún Black tendrá más de tres hijos! ¡No somos conejos ni Weasleys!”. 

Y eso era todo lo que Druella había dicho sobre el tema. Al día siguiente ya había mudado todas sus cosas a la otra ala de la mansión y Cygnus no la volvió a ver más que para las cenas con invitados importantes. 

Narcisa había quedado, entonces, como el castigo más terrible para Cygnus, porque había sido su última oportunidad de engendrar un hijo y había fallado. Así que desde que era un bebé no se conformó con mostrar por ella la indiferencia que mostraba por Andrómeda, sino que buscaba – a veces inconcientemente - la ocasión de distinguir claramente su rencor ante la rubia. Rubia, para rematar. Tan distinta a los demás Black.

La llamó Narcisa, como la flor, no como una constelación (a diferencia de lo que la tradición familiar mandaba), con el afán de hacerla diferente, de remarcar su desagrado. Las constelaciones son perennes. Las flores mueren en poco tiempo.

  
:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:

  
rara avis, sui generis 

  
Bellatrix Black. La hija mayor y también la de personalidad más fuerte. La favorita de mamá, al igual que de papá, porque era la mejor en todo lo que hacía. Y era bien sabido que lo que más le gustaba a Druella en el mundo era ser y tener lo mejor.

La perfecta niña de pelo negro había crecido para convertirse en la perfecta adolescente, hija de buena familia. Creció teniéndolo todo: riqueza, poder, gente dispuesta a entregarle todo lo que ella pidiera. Las altas calificaciones en Hogwarts demostrarían que también allí era la mejor.

“Después de todo, ¿se podía esperar menos de ella? Es una Black y es hija mía”, declaraba una despampanantemente orgullosa Druella, cuando en alguna reunión salía a relucir el tema de su hija.

Bellatrix parecía tenerlo todo: belleza, astucia, inteligencia, chispa, gallardía.

Narcisa era otra historia.

Narcisa era tan… tierna... tan pequeña, tan indefensa. Era la menor de las hermanas, también la más débil, la más sentimental, la más enfermiza… y sabía tan pocas cosas de la vida. 

Bellatrix y Andrómeda siempre estaban protegiéndola de todo y de todos. Cada una lo hacía a su manera, claro: Bellatrix amenazaba, con ojos brillantes y en voz baja – pero iracunda - a todo aquél que se atreviera a mostrar malas intenciones con su hermanita; y cuando requería cumplir su amenaza procuraba que fuera discreta y dolorosa. Andrómeda, en cambio, se iba a los golpes con quien fuera necesario, desatando desaprobación y furia de sus padres.

“Escucha, Andrómeda, no me molesta que busques venganza”, solía reñirla su madre, “me molesta que no sepas cómo hacerlo. A golpes… como un vulgar muchachito muggle…como si no supieras qué hechizos usar. Merlín, eres la vergüenza de la familia. Deberías aprender algo de Bella.”

Aún en la adolescencia, Bella y Andy eran peor que hermanos celosos: eran hermanas celosas. 

Nadie tocaba a Cissy.

Cissy era una muñequita de porcelana. 

  
:=:=:=:=: =:=:=:=:=:=:

  
Veni, vidi, vici. 

  
Bellatrix no era de esas personas que se cortaban con la gente. Mucho menos en cuestión de sexo, desde que había descubierto que le gustaba. Al contrario, cuando quería algo, o mejor dicho, cuando quería a alguien lo buscaba, lo encontraba, tomaba lo que quería y se iba. 

Así era. Sin más.

Incluso cuando había creído que se le iba a poner un freno había logrado librar el obstáculo. Ese había sido el día en que había logrado persuadir a otra mujer y tenido su primera experiencia sexual de ese tipo. 

Había sido una extrañamente segura Bellatrix (atípico para ser la primera vez de alguien) la que había empezado a juguetear con aquella chica, en su dormitorio de Slytherin. La había calentado, la había convencido y la había tomado.

Siempre había sido así para ella, a quien desde siempre se le había dado todo y nada se le había negado.

Pero las cosas fáciles vienen y van. Lo que verdaderamente ocupaba un lugar importante en la mente de Bellatrix era aquello que no podía tener y que desafiaba a todo y a todos.

¿Cuándo había pasado? Aquí, allá, ayer, hace un mes: en cada momento. 

La frágil belleza de Narcisa era irresistible para su hermana mayor. Y todo se había vuelto peor desde que había descubierto lo gratificante que era el sexo con otra mujer. Ahora cada vez que veía a Narcisa había mariposas revolviendo en su estómago – lo cual la hacía enfadar sobremanera porque eso nunca le había pasado ni debía pasarle – y éstas se intensificaban cuando su hermanita se le tiraba encima en un abrazo y su cálido pecho se acomodaba contra el suyo. 

Su vida se había vuelto en algo muy cercano a una prisión con dementotes desde que Bellatrix había empezado a imaginar cosas. Esa era otra de sus cualidades: una mente bastante despierta. Cualidad que, en aquellos momentos, más bien le parecía desdicha.

Quien mirara a Bellatrix entonces no la reconocería: Sentada en un rincón de la ducha, con las piernas abiertas y los ojos húmedos, temblando de pies a cabeza, respirando agitadamente, mordiéndose los labios al ir tocándose, metiendo lentamente un dedo, aferrando su pierna con la otra mano; tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, pero regresándola para mirar – esta vez dos dedos –. Y en su imaginación: los pálidos y largos dedos de Cissy sustituyendo los suyos. Calor en sus mejillas, humedad. Y un gemidito cubierto por el sonido del agua que caía. 

Insatisfacción, en una palabra.

  
:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:

Quid pro quo? 

  
El invierno de 1975 sería inolvidable para la familia Black. Para unos por la guerra que se gestaba, para otros por el escape de Sirius Black de Grimmauld Place. Para Cygnus y Druella, por los arreglos matrimoniales pactados: Narcisa, de 20 años, había sido comprometida con Lucius Malfoy, el importe heredero de la honorabilísima casa Malfoy (Bellatrix, personalmente, se podía cagar en él, en su fortuna y en todos sus ancestros, por muy poco amable y protocolario que sonara). Y Bellatrix, de 24 años, estaba destinada para el apuesto primogénito de los Lestrange: Rodolphus (El hermano que seguía, Rabastan, se había quedado como idiota, dado que la hija con la que supuestamente sería comprometido hacía unos meses había estrellado el compromiso en la nariz de sus padres y se había ido con aquel hijo de muggles - ahora era innombrable-.)

Para Bellatrix, específicamente, el invierno de 1975 significó sentimientos encontrados.

Por una parte, el que sería su consorte no estaba mal. Era inteligente y hábil de palabra, sabía lo que quería. Tenía control sobre sí mismo y manejaba a los demás. Había estudiado en Durmstrang por lo que su acento era un poco golpeado y sus ideas radicales. Pero por lo demás, Bellatrix, que llevaba algunos meses conociéndolo, no se sentía desencantada. Iba a dar una buena imagen de esposo.

A pesar de todo, por el otro lado, Bella estaba que se la llevaba el grim la noche después de la cena en que Narcisa había sido oficialmente arrojada a los brazos de ese tipo, bastante mayor que ella. Bueno, eran algunos años, pero cuando Bellatrix se ponía a buscar defectos los encontraba hasta por debajo de las piedras.

“¡Está muy pálido!”, le había reclamado a Cygnus, incluso. 

“Narcisa está tan pálida como él, tal para cual”, había rebatido su padre.

“¡Pero es antipático y antisocial!”

“Tan alejado de la sociedad como lo ha estado tu hermana estos veinte años.”

“Es un imbécil que sólo hace lo que su padre le ordena”, bufó Bellatrix.

“Justo como tu hermana”, Cygnus había sonreído socarronamente y después se había retirado, apoyándose en su bastón. “Es el heredero Malfoy. Puede que no sea el más carismático de los hombres que elegí para ustedes, pero es el más rico”, sus ojos brillaron al decirlo, “quiero compensación por todos los gastos que hemos tenido con esa niña.”

Esa había sido la primera vez que Bellatrix hubiera deseado que su padre estuviera muerto y enterrado. 

  
:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:

  
qui néscit disimulare, néscit regnare 

  
Las bodas habían empezado a planearse. La primera sería la de Bellatrix, en el siguiente otoño. Narcisa probablemente tendría que esperar hasta el año siguiente a ese, para no robarle la “boda del año” en los titulares a su hermana mayor.

Para octubre del 76 Bellatrix se encontraba un poco más tranquila. Rodolphus tenía muy en claro cuales eran sus ocupaciones como futuro marido y también cuáles adquiriría una vez casados. Su madre se había encargado de cada mínimo detalle de su boda. Su padre no escatimaba en gastos.

Su boda se realizó muy formalmente, el 16 de Octubre. Fue concurrida por todas las familias acaudaladas del mundo mágico. Llegaron invitados de toda Inglaterra, invitados por su madre, y de Francia y Alemania, parientes de Rodolphus.

La fiesta duró un día, pero la noticia se mantuvo en la boca de todos durante varios meses. 

La novia, sin embargo, se olvidó de ella tan pronto como estuvo instalada en la mansión Lestrange. 

  
\- Bellatrix Lestrange – pronunció en voz alta, frente al espejo, la noche de bodas -. Suena bien. Suena bastante bien – y le sonrió a su reflejo.

  
\- Es un nombre con mucha clase – confirmó éste.

  
Bellatrix miró a su alrededor. Estaba rodeada de lujo y esplendor, tal y como siempre había planeado su vida. Rodolphus, al lado de la cama, se quitaba con cuidado la lujosa túnica que había llevado puesta durante la celebración. 

“Sí”, pensó. “Definitivamente me agrada ser Bellatrix Lestrange.”

  
:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:

  
sit transit gloria mundi 

  
Era Enero del 77 y Bellatrix iba camino a la entrada de la mansión en Wiltshire para visitar a su madre, aprovechando que Rodolphus se había ido de viaje a Francia. De repente, se encontró a Narcisa en el jardín, tranquilamente sentada en una silla, observando con mucha atención las rosas que empezaban a hundirse en la nieve.

\- Cissy – la llamó Bellatrix -. Entra ahora mismo a la casa, te vas a helar aquí afuera.

\- ¡Bella! – Narcisa le sonrió ampliamente, se levantó y extendió los brazos hacia su hermana.

Se abrazaron con fuerza. Hacía meses que no se veían: desde que Bellatrix se había ido a la mansión Lestrange.

\- ¿Te han echado una maldición de demencia? – preguntó Bellatrix, guiando a Narcisa hacia la casa - ¿qué diablos hacías allá afuera, en medio de la tormenta?

\- Miraba – respondió simplemente Narcisa.

\- ¿Qué mirabas, Cissy? – preguntó Bellatrix, fingiendo interés, concentrada en sacar su varita para abrir la puerta de la mansión.

\- Las rosas imperecederas – respondió Narcisa. 

\- ¿Perdón? – Bellatrix bajó la varita y miró hacia las rosas, que había pasado de largo.

\- Rosas imperecederas – repitió la rubia –. Me las ha regalado Lucius este Yule – el tono en que Narcisa dijo aquellas palabras no le gustó a Bellatrix. Eran de profundo agradecimiento, y algo más…

\- ¿Le quieres? – preguntó Bellatrix, glacialmente, mientras entraban a la casa.

\- Yo… él ha sido muy amable conmigo. Me ha enviado regalos desde la fiesta del compromiso y ha sido bastante respetuoso – afirmó, en voz muy baja. 

\- Le quieres – confirmó Bellatrix, mirando con frialdad la pared de la estancia, decorada con cabezas de elfos viejos. 

\- No dije que le quisiera… - rebatió Narcisa – he dicho que él se ha portado como todo un caballero conmigo.

\- ¡Eso es porque todos deberían portarse como caballeros contigo! – gruñó Bellatrix - ¿Dónde están nuestros padres, Narcisa? – cambió de tema.

\- No están – respondió, un poco cohibida por la actitud de su hermana.

\- Entonces me voy – declaró -. Regresaré en cuanto vuelvan.

\- Pero… pero puedes esperarlos aquí…

Era tarde para decir nada, porque Bellatrix había salido a la tormenta de nieve, nuevamente, y caminaba levantando su túnica con los dedos para que no se arrastrara.

Narcisa la miraba desde el portal, sin decir palabra, con sus ojos azules fijos en la figura de su hermana. Su heroína, aunque Bellatrix no lo sabía.

La mujer de pelo negro detuvo su camino frente al rosal que Lucius había regalado a Narcisa. 

“Es tan obvio. Él la compra y ella cae”, maldecía mentalmente a Lucius Malfoy.

Bellatrix extendió su mano hacia una de las rosas y la arrancó. Fue unos momentos después cuando se sorprendió: su mano empezó a quemarse. Soltó la rosa de inmediato y ésta cayó al suelo, muerta. 

\- Rosas imperecederas mágicas – habló Cissy, apareciendo de repente a sus espaldas - Parece que no tienen cómo defenderse, porque no tienen espinas que las protejan del mundo exterior. Su apariencia es delicada y efímera, pero las apariencias están hechas para engañar. 

\- ¿Qué me hizo? – preguntó, procurando sonar calmada.

\- No tienen espinas, pero queman para defenderse. Cuando uno las maltrata o las hiere, no se quedan ahí, estáticas – explicó -. Se deben tocar con precaución, porque destilan fuego puro. Aunque den la vida en ello – agregó con tristeza, viendo como la rosa era cubierta por una capa de nieve.

Bellatrix se quedó mirando su mano, enrojecida y dolida por la intensa defensa de la rosa. Narcisa, mientras tanto, cortó una rosa imperecedera y ésta, sorprendentemente, cedió a su toque, así de sencillo.

\- Vamos adentro, Bella – pidió Narcisa, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora -, para que te cure eso.

  
:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:

  
mutatis mutandis 

  
Narcisa se sentó sobre la alfombra, frente a Bellatrix, quien, sentada sobre un sillón, miraba su mano punzante. La joven rubia solía estar en esa misma posición, durante largos minutos, mirando a su madre o a su padre (sobre todo cuando era la única que se quedaba en casa, cuando Bellatrix y Andrómeda estaban en Hogwarts).

La mano de Bellatrix fue tomada con cuidado y tras varios pases de la varita de Narcisa su mano se tornó definitivamente menos roja. Después, los delicados y suaves dedos de su hermana la envolvieron con una venda. 

  
\- ¿Mejor? – preguntó expectante.

\- Supongo que sí... – respondió Bellatrix, perdida en su tren de pensamientos.

  
Narcisa apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de Bellatrix y se quedó muy quieta, en silencio. Sólo se escuchaba el crepitar de la chimenea y las respiraciones acompasadas de ambas.

Bellatrix no tenía pensado decir nada. Ese momento estaba muy bien como estaba y no quería decir nada que arruinara la felicidad o la tranquilidad de su hermana. 

No tuvo que decir nada, sin embargo, porque fue la misma Narcisa quien alzó su mano y le acarició la mejilla, mirándola con ternura, desde su posición.

  
\- No le quiero tanto como a ti – declaró la rubia, en voz muy suave -. ¿O acaso tú quieres a Rodolphus más que a mí?

\- No – respondió Bellatrix de inmediato y sin pensarlo.

\- ¿Lo ves? No se puede querer más a un esposo repentino que a una hermana que ha estado para ti siempre.

\- Cissy... – intentó debatir Bellatrix.

\- Shh... – Narcisa puso el dedo índice sobre los labios de Bellatrix, después le siguió el medio y ambos acariciaron su boca, mientras ella alzaba el rostro lentamente -. ¿No te he demostrado cuánto te quiero, Bella? – la mano de Cissy pasó de sus labios hacia su cuello y se enredó tras él, atrayéndola.

  
Sus labios se juntaron finalmente. Fue un beso suave y tranquilo. Nervioso e inexperto, de parte de Narcisa. Inseguro por parte de Bellatrix – como ni siquiera había sido su primer beso-. 

  
in puris naturálibus 

  
El silencio. 

La mansión parecía estar más lejos que nunca del resto del mundo. La tormenta de nieve había arreciado y algunos copos chocaban contra las ventanas cada cierto tiempo. 

La chimenea, avivada, lanzaba sus llamas a alturas inusuales, llenando la habitación de una calidez propicia para el momento. 

De pronto, el sonido de las capas al caer sobre la alfombra.

Bellatrix abrazaba a Narcisa por la espalda. Su boca besaba lentamente el cuello de Narcisa, al tiempo que sus manos resbalaban serpenteantes hacia sus pechos. Apenas los tocó. Regresó a su espalda para deshacer los broches de su vestido.

Narcisa tembló entre sus manos, sin decir palabra.

La abrazó entonces por la cintura, y empezó a hacer círculos sobre su vientre. Retiró el largo cabello rubio de Narcisa hacia un lado y exploró la otra parte de su cuello con la boca. 

Ambas fueron perdiendo fuerza en sus piernas. Pronto se encontraron arrodilladas en la alfombra. Cuando a Bella le incomodó la posición se sentó y puso a Narcisa entre sus piernas, dándole la espalda.

Comenzó lentamente. Subió la larga falda azul de Narcisa hasta sus rodillas y a partir de ahí acarició su muslo y siguió subiendo hasta su entrepierna. La rubia dejó de respirar un momento, entre sus brazos, pero luego cerró los ojos y ladeó el rostro.

Bellatrix continuó moviendo su mano, metiéndola bajo la ropa. Estaba sintiendo ya el vello púbico entre sus dedos cuando Narcisa se tensó completamente.

“Tocar con precaución”, se recordó Bellatrix y retiró su mano. 

Lo que hizo a continuación fue dar besos por la espalda rubia, esparcidos por aquí y por allá; terminó de desatar el vestido y lo bajó, por los brazos de Narcisa, hasta que dejó al descubierto la siguiente prenda. El sujetador fue más fácil de retirar y Bellatrix cambió de posición nuevamente.

Esta vez se colocó frente a Narcisa y tocó sus pechos con ambas manos, apretando especialmente los pezones, ya erguidos y sensibles. Después sustituyó las manos por su boca, lo que causó que Narcisa tirara la cabeza hacia atrás levemente mientras Bella besaba, mordisqueaba y chupaba de su seno.

Lo intentó de nuevo. Recargó la espalda de Narcisa en el sillón y levantó el vestido, que ahora se amontonaba todo alrededor de la cintura de Narcisa. 

\- B... - intentó hablar la rubia, pero su hermana ya le llevaba ventaja. 

Acariciaba lentamente, con dos dedos, sobre la ropa interior de Cissy. Parecía que lo estaba logrando, porque Narcisa respiraba agitadamente y su mirada estaba fija en el movimiento de su mano.

Por fin lo hizo. Metió sus manos bajo la ropa interior y toqueteó. Narcisa no estaba muy seca que digamos, lo que la animó a seguir. Metió apenas la punta de un dedo entre los labios; la inesperada reacción de Narcisa fue abrir las piernas y las mejillas se enrojecieran.

Bellatrix misma se sentía humedecer rápidamente, así que metió la mano bajo su vestido y bragas y comenzó a tocarse con su mano libre. Era más fácil entrar en sí misma, porque no era precisamente virgen. Las pruebas indicaban que Narcisa ya no era virgen pero tampoco había tenido mucha experiencia. 

El primer dedo que entró en la rubia lo hizo con dificultad, mientras que su pulgar se dedicaba a hacer círculos en el clítoris, que se iba endureciendo con ese toque. Después Narcisa empezó a mojarse más y más y el segundo dedo de Bellatrix encontró espacio. 

Cuando sus dedos encontraron ritmo, entrando y saliendo de Narcisa, Bella dejó de tocarse y se acomodó, sentada sobre las piernas de Cissy, para poder pegarse a ella y besarla una y otra vez. 

Narcisa despegaba sus labios constantemente, para poder respirar y Bella le murmuró un suave “Por la nariz, Cissy”.

Entonces ya no hubo muchos problemas. Siguieron besos un poco más largos, pero esta vez interrumpidos por los temblores y gemidos de Narcisa, que Bellatrix no se molestó en intentar parar. Eso era lo que había buscado, después de todo. 

\- Be-bella… - tartamudeó de pronto en tono agudo.

\- Todavía no – pidió Bella, parando todo movimiento de sus dedos y sacándolos de la húmeda cavidad -. Quiero que sientas algo más…

Recogió su oscuro y largo cabello hacia atrás y luego lo hizo hacia un lado. Se agachó entre las piernas abiertas de Narcisa, hizo a un lado la ropa interior y sacó su lengua, brillante por la saliva, para comenzar su tarea.

Narcisa soltó una maldición. Su cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza y sus palabras se veían reducidas a balbuceos mientras Bella utilizaba su lengua para rozar sus partes más sensibles. No eran dedos, no era cualquier cosa similar, era una lengua resbalosa y ágil la que se colaba por lugares que no creería haber tenido alguna vez. De pronto se escuchó un ruido diferente. Bellatrix estaba chupando. Al mismo tiempo que la penetraba con dos dedos.

La rubia apenas pudo agarrarse fuerte del vestido que estaba desparramado por la alfombra. Sus piernas cayeron, laxas, sus ojos vidriosos se perdieron y un agudo grito se le escapó.

Bellatrix probó un poco del líquido que se derramaba entre las piernas de Narcisa.

No hubo palabras hasta que Narcisa recuperó el aliento y se levantó, dejando su vestido en el piso y fue a sentarse sobre las piernas de Bellatrix. Acurrucándose en su regazo. Pero con propósitos mucho menos tiernos que eso. 

Un pase de varita y el vestido de Bellatrix se fue desabrochando y voló hacia arriba, para caer al lado del de Narcisa.

Ambos cuerpos desnudos empezaron a frotarse y a besarse desesperadamente. Narcisa enredó las piernas en la cintura de Bella, para apoyarse.

Manos que tocaban pechos propios y ajenos. Saliva que corría de una boca a otra, porque los labios se negaban a la separación. Ambos cuerpos cayeron, extendidos totalmente. Piernas enredándose y desenredándose en el sillón. Las manos de Bella aferrando las nalgas de Narcisa.

Y esos dedos largos y delicados que Bellatrix había imaginado, entrando en ella, humedeciéndose con sus fluidos y haciéndola perder el conocimiento – literalmente – por unos segundos.

Ahí estaba todo lo que había querido desde siempre.

Su orgasmo la golpeó fuerte. De esas pocas veces en que de verdad lo dejaba todo y su cadera se levantaba al máximo, igual que su voz. Gritaba tanto, sin darse cuenta, que su garganta le escocía después.

Satisfacción, en una palabra.

Cuando abrió los ojos y acomodó su cuerpo, Narcisa seguía sentada sobre ella. Pero con una rosa entre los labios.

\- ¿Cissy, qué? – intentó preguntar.

Narcisa bajó su rostro y depositó la rosa entre los pechos de Bellatrix para después besar sus pezones e incluso jalar uno de ellos.

\- Quiero que la toques con precaución. 

  
…Roma locuta, causa finita 

¡Felices Fiestas Laura!

Notas finales:

alea iacta est a nativitate. La suerte está echada (o dicha) desde el nacimiento.   
rara avis. Ave rara. Se dice de una persona o cosa singular, excepcional. Sui géneris. A su manera.  
veni, vidi, vici. Llegué, vi, vencí. De Julio Cesar (pongo esta aclaración por si acaso). Creo que es una frase que va bien con Bellatrix.   
quid pro quo? ¿qué a cambio de qué? Error que se comete al cambiar a alguien por algo, por ejemplo.  
qui néscit disimulare, néscit regnare. Quien no sabe disimular no sabe reinar.   
sit transit gloria mundi. Así pasan las cosas en este mundo.  
mutatis mutandis. Cambiando lo que hay que cambiar.   
in puris naturálibus. Como dios las trajo al mundo ;)  
Roma locuta, causa finita. Habló Roma, asunto concluido.


End file.
